


This Wasn't Included In The Parenting Books

by TheYaoiChick



Series: MikoReiSaruMi [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, POV Multiple, Protective Parents, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: It seemed like a normal thing to do at the time. An expected thing even. Introduce the parent's to your lover. Unfortunately for Yata, that's lover's and that immediately changes the game. It becomes an awkward jumbled mess as he tries to win his mother's blessing.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Yata Misaki
Series: MikoReiSaruMi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/383581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	This Wasn't Included In The Parenting Books

When Yata first brought it up, he had no idea the avalanche that was about to descend on him.

"I want to introduce you guys to my mom."

Needless to say the answering silence was anything but reassessing. He at least would have thought _Saruhiko_ wouldn't have had a problem with it given he's already met them all! Granted that was as his friend but it wasn't like he become a totally different person and they liked him enough then! Hell, most of the times when he manages to see his siblings the first thing they ask about _is_ Saruhiko. So he should have been a given ally in convincing the other two, not side eyeing him like he just suggested they should all become vegetarians and replace all their alcohol with milk.

"You want to introduce your mother... to us?" Saruhiko asked as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, head tilted like Yata was one of those puzzles the Munakata liked so much.

"Well... yeah. You're my boyfriends. And aren't parents supposed to meet who your dating and all that junk? Besides, Minoru and Megumi have been asking about you all the time, figured letting them just see you themselves would get them to settle down a little about it. Kill two birds with one stone right?"

"You want to introduce your mother to us; the gang boss, a practical police chief, and another police men? While you yourself are a part of _his_ gang. You don't think your mother would have any sort of problem with that?" Saruhiko asked again, as though Yata had _really_ been stupid enough to forget who he's dating. "Have you even told her a thing? Does she know your introducing her to your lovers and how many of us there are or did you just say you wanted her to meet some people and decided to spring this on her out of nowhere?"

"I mean... she knows _you're_ coming...? And... Well I did say there were some people who were important to me that I wanted her to meet, and since you're coming too that should be a given that they're my lovers too right?"

Apparently not if the face palm of Saruhiko's, the tightening around Munakata's lips, and the slight head shake Mikoto gave were any indication.

"Misaki, the last time she saw me it was as your best friend. If she doesn't know that we're together, she'll just assume these are more friends of yours. Maybe even one's you think are in need, since I know she had concerns whenever _I_ came over" Fushimi said, voice lowering into a mutter as he remembered the offers to let him stay for dinner as often as she could when she thought he would actually accept.

"Not to mention that even if she _did_ know the two of you were together, that still wouldn't mean she would assume myself and Mikoto would naturally be assumed to share the same relationship with you. You seem to forget all to often that this arrangement we share is hardly the norm. It's more likely that she would assume either he or myself are either your boss or a co-worker," Munakata added.

They all elected to ignore Fushimi's mumbling that no one would consider Mikoto a co-worker, let alone a boss given the way he acts and talks. Plus the whole... unexplainable aura he just seems to give off that just screams lay about.

"She'd understand. She's open minded, I promise! After all, she's got to know already that my life isn't completely normal given how many odd jobs I do. Plus I mean, I've mentioned you both enough that she kinda already knows you're both important to me... though maybe don't be too offended if she gets you confused with one of HOMRA's guys -- I kinda tend to just talk about all of you at once so she probably thinks you're all friends or part of the same crowd," Yata said as he shoots a shaky smile towards Munakata. After all, he's well aware that the poised man would hate to have his name associated with such an _'rowdy and chaotic'_ group.

"She knows about HOMRA?" Mikoto asked, hardly believing that Yata would tell his mother, who he tries his upmost not to worry, that he was a member of a _street gang_. And the knowledge of that would undoubtedly lead to a very uncomfortable conversation for him should they go over to her house. And he would really, _really_ rather not have to console a worried mother. That's far more Totsuka or Izumo's area then his own.

"Not like, what we do or anything. Not that we're a gang or anything about King's and clans and all that. I told her I had a delivery job and I met most of you through that, she doesn't even know that if that were true the deliveries would have been sent to a _bar_. Mostly she just knows their names and all the ways they annoy me," Yata shrugged. Sure, he told her some of the good moments too but unfortunately a lot of the good moments were included with something he couldn't tell her so... But she seemed to know how much he liked them anyway given how she would say all the time _'For all that you complain about them, you wouldn't want them any other way now would you? They wouldn't be who they are, and you'd probably find them boring then, given your just as wild and reckless as you always say they are. Like peas in a pod.'_

But then, she said the same thing about Fushimi when he would complain about the temporary break in their friendship when they just couldn't get through to each other. Said that, _'As hard as I'm sure it was, to lose someone you hold so close, in the end it only brought you closer didn't it. Because you said that now, you actually communicate better. And any relationship, whether it's friendship or romance, all need communication to thrive. Because now you both understand each other better, instead of relying on assumptions._ '

Now that he's thinking about it, she used to say it back when he was complaining back in middle school too. Back when he was worried about his eating and sleeping habits -- which granted, hadn't exactly gone away. Even when he thought Fushimi was a traitor he still worried about his health. The only difference then was he resented that he still cared -- when he worried about how he reacted when he had met his dad and how he reacted after he died and he went to see the body -- now that he has a better understanding of just what the bastard did, he understands. He just wished he had known back then so that he could have gotten him out of that house sooner. And so that he could have punched the bastard in the face -- and when he couldn't understand why he and Aya couldn't just _talk_ to each other without the games and saying things they didn't mean and just generally just making their relationship ten times harder than it had to be.

Not that he told her any of this in any kind of detail, that would be betraying Fushimi's trust and had his mother tried to intervein in anyway, he knew Fushimi would have broke away from him and would have never trusted him with anything again.

"Great... That's very reassuring."

Yata doesn't really know what to say to that. Especially given the deadpanned way Mikoto had said it. He just couldn't see what the big deal was! It wasn't as if she was going to hate Mikoto just because some of the guys aggravated him to no end. Hell, she wouldn't hate them either! People annoyed each other, that was just life. It wasn't as if they were the Green Clan, who everyone from the peons to the high ranking members had come after them in some way or another. Especially if she had any idea that it was JUNGLE, since he was _pretty_ sure she knew Minoru used to hang out on the site.

Actually, that would probably send her into a full on panic in which would cause her to question his brother to no end in if he was okay and if they tried to hurt him or force him to do anything he didn't want to do or anything illegal. And _then_ she'd turn the interrogation his way, and make sure _he_ was okay. Would probably ask after Saruhiko too, given the fact they had done everything together in school and it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume they would have both gotten sucked in together. Only after finding out they were all okay would she turn to hating them.

But she didn't know any of that, and if Yata has his way she never would. She might not need him to protect her from everything anymore... but he could still protect her from this. He owed her that much.

"Regardless of what she thinks about HOMRA -- as justified as her concerns would be -- that isn't the point in this conversation. The point is, dropping something as controversial as a relationship such as ours on her with no warning will only cause you more problems down the line," Munakata said, adjusting his glasses when what he truly wanted to do was rub at his temple. As much as he cared for them, warts and all, he still couldn't help but wish the more brash members of their relationship thought out their actions more than they did. Wished they thought passed the immediate action, and at least _try_ to foresee what sort of consequences might come their way because of.

"Problems?" Yata blinked at him in disbelief. "What kinda _problems_ could you possibly think my mom would have with us? She would just be happy that I'm happy."

"Eventually yes, I'm sure she'll come to terms with it," Fushimi said, remembering the way she had interacted with him well. And equally remembering the things he noticed that he was sure Yata over looked, things that so many children took for granted that showed how much their parents cared. He had no doubts at all that eventually she'd accept their relationship, even if she didn't understand it. "But that doesn't mean she won't be concerned or confused before hand. You'll probably have to explain things to her. More than once at that. Have to deal with suspicions brought about by her wanting to protect you. Can you handle that?" Seeing him opening his mouth, undoubtedly about to give the instinctive answer instead of giving any thought to what he'd just told him and reflecting on how he reacts to _any_ criticism directed at those he cares for and quickly cuts him off. "Without saying anything you'll regret later? Knowing your temper when anyone so much as dares to think bad about someone you think the world of? Actually _think_ this through Misaki. I know you wouldn't want to do anything to make her worry when you could avoid it."

Munakata was impressed. Yata seemed to actually be taking in Fushimi's words, and had actually sat down to think about it. Because while he highly doubts he'll change his mind about introducing them to his mother, at least now he'll at least be more likely to give her fair warning beforehand. Especially if she would rather meet them alone first, get a feel for them and get out any worried out in the air without having to worry about questioning children escalating the situation.

But more than that, he's honestly surprised that Mikoto hasn't checked out of the idea all together. After all, he would have assumed meeting his significant others parents would be far to domestic and socially expected of him. Plus he would undoubtedly know that once she's aware of the dynamics of their relationship she'll be concerned, which will lead to more questions than a parent would normally ask during a first meeting. Which, knowing Mikoto and his utter apathy at withholding information that would rock the boat, she's bound to find out about their respective careers -- or lack thereof in Mikoto's case -- which would only lead to more concerns. Which, of course, leads to a natural instinct to want to protect her child by convincing him to get as far away from them as possible which, knowing _Yata_ as well as he does will lead to an argument.

Which leads to a very awkward situation for the other three. Gods forbid she start crying during any of it, seeing he's sure it would drive Fushimi and Mikoto into panic and unfortunately despite his best efforts he isn't the most... comforting of people. And Yata himself, well that can go any number of ways. On the one hand, he's never been known to know what to do when a lady is upset, usually rambling anything that comes to mind in an effort to make them stop. But this is his mother on the other hand, he's had to have seen her upset before. But then, that doesn't mean he was any better at comforting her than he was any other girl, and for all Munakata knew, he might have just panicked enough when he was younger that his mother pushed away her own feelings to comfort her child. Which helps no one, because nothing will get resolved and they end up having to deal with this all over again.

All in all, a very uncomfortable situation that can be easily avoided so long as Yata just listened to them. For once. Munakata blames Mikoto's influence for a great deal of that.

"I still think you guys are overreacting, and that she'll take it just fine. I mean, it's not like we're hurting anybody or you guys are hurting me. And I'm happy, which frankly I think would make a big difference plus she's been saying I should settle down for years instead of jumping from place to place..."

Fushimi's mutter of, "She meant your _job_ and where you _live_ you dolt." went completely ignored.

"But fine, if it'll make you guys feel better I'll call her tonight and make sure she knows we're all coming and why. Happy?"

"Extremely."

No one mentions the tension that hangs in the air as they all fall silent.

* * *

As everyone but Yata had expected, it was twice as awkward once the day actually arrived.

Granted it wasn't nearly as bad as Fushimi had feared, and though he'll deny it til his dying day, he let out a relieved breath when she immediately greeted him with a smile and asked how he'd been. Asked how his job was, and asking if he was hungry - her eyes doing the same concerned once over that Yata had always given him when he thought he was too skinny. All things she had done before, with none of the side eyes or wary silences to show she didn't approve of him being with her son. It probably helped that Yata's siblings had immediately latched on to him as they normally did. Granted once they edged warily around Munakata as he gave them his normal sparkly smile, which frankly Fushimi could understand _entirely_. It could be very off putting even to people who knew him, let alone young children.

Mikoto and Munakata on the other hand... Not so fortunate. Between Mikoto's withdrawn scowl and obvious ' _back off_ ' aura and Munakata's overbearing _sparkly-ness_ that spoke of familarity that hadn't been earned nor granted, it was clear she didn't know what to make of them. Which, understandably, made her wary of letting them within her home, let alone be alright with them dating Yata.

They're going to have their work cut out for them.

It didn't help that either Yata was truly blind to the tension that was coming from both his mother _and_ his lovers, or that he _did_ notice and was attempting to bulldoze his way over it by outright ignoring it.

What Fushimi _doesn't_ expect, when he really should have, is Munakata's special brand of trying to get rid of said awkwardness.

"I understand this must be weird to you. It's not often that someone would expect their child to come home saying they're dating someone of the same gender - let alone three of them at the same time. I'm sure you have questions, one's I'm sure Yata has tried to answer but might not have been as... concise as he could be. Feel free to ask whatever you like, and I will do my up most to answer."

Somehow managing to be insulting and condescending all while sounding sincere and with that ever present familiarness. Fushimi had never insulted Misaki in front of his mother before, all their fights had happened well after they had both stopped coming around as much, but if she's anything like Misaki is (which given how much Misaki had looked up to her when they were kids and that she was as much his hero as she was someone he wanted to protect, Fushimi was going to bet she was) then she wasn't going to take the dig at her son's intelligence very well.

Mikoto didn't know how she would take the unintended insult, but he did know he was going to sit back and enjoy whatever fireworks came from it. After all, it would do Munakata some good to have someone else point out his condensation for a change - especially coming from someone he was trying to make a good impression on. It didn't hurt that this little slight would only make him look a little better in her eyes - after all he was under no illusions on what type of aura he gave off. Any help in showing that he wasn't the absolute _worst_ person to be with her son, no matter how true that may be, is something he's more than willing to pounce on.

Yata wanted to just slam his head on the table. He knew Munakata was on the more... bluntly honest... side of things, not to unlike Saruhiko really, but he would have thought he would at least be a _bit_ more careful on what he says. After all, _he_ was the one who said all this should be broken to her gently! Last Yata checked, insulting your boyfriend to his mother when you want said mother to like you wasn't braking anything gently.

But since he couldn't slam his head repeatedly on the table that leaves--

"How about I get us something to drink?" he said, forcing out a laugh as he stood. He knew his mother, knew that no matter how angry or confused she was she would never let a guest, the fact that he was her son wouldn't matter either, get drinks when she would see that as her job seeing as they're in her house. Plus, it was an easy out for her to get away from them for a minute, regain their bearings and hopefully they could hit restart on this whole meeting.

"No," she said, right on cue as she stood and held out as hand as if she would physically push him back into his sitting position, "I should have brought out something once you arrived. I'll be right back."

And it would have gone perfectly if only...

"We're the ones taking up your time. Please don't feel the need to go out of your way for our sake. Besides, we have much to discuss, and I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time to do it in seeing as myself and Fushimi will both be due at work soon."

Munakata just couldn't help himself could he? He couldn't just let her take the out, have a minute to breath. And what the hell did he mean work? Why didn't he tell his clan they wouldn't be in today? He knew for weeks that they were coming to meet her! And that there was no way of knowing how long this would take. And who schedules meeting someone's parents? This wasn't a job! Yata would never understand how his mind work... or Fushimi's for that matter since he didn't even give him a heads-up about this. And he would sooner eat his hat then believe he didn't know about this.

Mikoto on the other hand was keeping a tight grip on his temper, and on his aura the second those words came out of Munakata's mouth. Granted, by the way Yata's mother was doing her best to subtly lean away from him he would assume he isn't doing too well at controlling either. But seriously? It's just like him to pull something like this. But if he thinks for one second that he's leaving him here as the only one with this woman he has another thing coming. Because if he thought HOMRA had been a pain in his ass before, he'll see to it that they only work he'll be doing for the next _month_ is dealing with them.

All that was running through Fushimi's head was, _"Tsk. There he goes again, making decisions with no warning to anyone else. As if he knows exactly how this meeting is going to go like it's scripted out and he's just waiting for everyone to read their lines. ...Misaki is never going to believe that I wasn't told about this. Which means that not only do I have to go to work after this train wreck of first impression is over - I also get to deal with Misaki throwing a fit about it for the next week. Lovely."_

All three men, in the end, waited to see how Yata's mother would react - and would decide what to do from there.

* * *

Sakura could admit - there have been many, _many_ times where she didn't know how to react to something her son had done. But this? This honestly takes the cake.

She had expected, or more to say _suspected_ , that he was at least a little attracted to other men the way he was towards women, given the way he had acted around Fushimi, and the way Fushimi had acted towards him back, when they were growing up. It was a shock when she first figured they would eventually end up together, but she's had time to grow used to the idea. It didn't hurt that she knew Fushimi, knew that he was a good boy who would treat her boy right but would also make sure he didn't go too far in his endless quest to push as many boundaries as he could manage.

So had he only come here with Fushimi, wanting to introduce only _him_ as his boyfriend... that she could handle. That she would have known what to do, how to act.

Instead she gets... a police chief? Or some sort of office worker? Who, apparently, is also Fushimi's superior officer - and if she said that didn't ring some warning bells she'd be lying. There were so many ways he could be taking advantage to of him - and through him, taking advantage of Misaki that she didn't even want to _begin_ to consider but knew she would have no choice. Not if she wanted answers, and she would _need_ answers or she would worry about them far more than she's ever felt she's needed to before.

And that's not even getting into the _other_ one. The one who hasn't stopped scowling since he got here, and hasn't said so much as a word. All she really knew about this one was that he apparently worked at the same delivery place that Misaki does, and that back when Misaki had first met him he had a bit of a hero worshipping relationship with him. Which brings about as many problems as the other one did. After all, when all you want to see are someone's good and admirable qualities, who knows what he might be willfully ignoring?

It did nothing to sooth her worries when Misaki hedges and avoids any questions on how they got together. She could only assume that it started as just him with Fushimi, while the boss and the co-worker each tried to move in on them individually and somehow that twisted itself into a meeting with the four of them. How it's managing to work when she couldn't possibly imagine Misaki having anything in common with this Munakata - or Saruhiko with this Mikoto person either for that matter - and with nothing in common how can they expect to keep a relationship a float?

There has to be something she's missing, something she just isn't _seeing_. Why else would Misaki think this relationship is serious enough to want her to meet them? To want her approval - no matter how much he may bluster to the contrary. Why else would he still be with them - would Saruhiko still be with them since she knows the boy is far too smart to be manipulated easily and that if he saw the slightest indication this was going to turn sour he would have ended his own part in this and would have done his upmost into protecting Misaki from it too.

After all, he was one of the very _few_ people who could talk any sense into Misaki once his mind is made up.

But that was a two way street. She knew that Misaki had just as much sway over Fushimi's decisions so... could Misaki be convincing him to stay despite what concerns anyone could see would be apparent in a relationship like this?

"Mom?"

Right. She should probably say something shouldn't she? Anything at this point, she can tell that Misaki is getting concerned. And apparently she's on a _time limit_ too which... who plans on going to work on a day they're planning to meet their significant others parent? Especially given the relationship in question would have plenty of concerns around it. He would _have_ to know she'd need time to figure out how to word any of her concerns (after all, if this relationship is going to last she doesn't want to risk alienating her son by accidentally offending anyone) and she couldn't possibly know how long that would take so how on earth could he?

"Mom?"/p>

That's not how things work! You're supposed to give the parent time to get to know you. Time to decide if they're okay with you just _stealing_ away their child. You're supposed to be making sure that they know that even if you are taking them, that at least the parent is reassured that they'll at least be in good hands. That they'll be treated well and that you're making them happy. Especially in a relationship that could at all be seen as problematic, given the status each has over not only her son, but over Saruhiko too.

After all, since she highly doubted his own parents cared one way or the other if he was okay and being treated well, _she'd_ do it. Someone has to look out for his best interest, and since the one who usually does that is far too close to the situation and someone needs to make sure _he_ isn't being blinded by emotion, then she's the only one left to make sure both of them were going to be okay. Which means...

"I suppose I'll just have to get something more convenient to drink then. After all, I wouldn't want to cause Fushimi any problems," judging by the slight twitch of his lips he caught the dig that at the moment, she couldn't care less if she was causing any problems towards _him_. "I don't suppose you and Misaki have any work that needs doing today, Mikoto-san?"

"Ah..."

He just blinks at her. As if he doesn't even _know_ if he has work today. What does that say about his work ethic? And if he's that nonchalant about something that important, what does that say about his commitment to this relationship and to Misaki?

"No no. Neither of us has to work today. I uh... made sure to... call off for both of us. But um, we're probably gonna leave at the same time as Saruhiko and Munakata anyway since... You should get to know all of them equally?"

Well _that's_ reassuring, given the raised eyebrow that he shoots Misaki's way. What, is he his secretary or something? She thought he was some sort of boss. Shouldn't that mean he has some control over his own schedule, or at the very least know it?

"Aw... Do you have to? Can't you stay for dinner?" Megumi asked. Those puppy dog eyes may not work for anyone who lived in the house any longer, but given how little Misaki sees them she can see they're making him waver. If she knows her son anywhere near as good as she thinks she does, she'll have to set up a place for him at their table tonight. Whether this Mikoto will end up sticking around too is another question entirely.

"You too?" Minoru asked looking towards Fushimi.

Now that on the other hand... she knows Fushimi _would_ stay if he'd had the choice. But she doesn't want to risk him losing his job, since she highly doubted this uptight man would allow him to be so much as a minute late passed his _schedule_ , and she would rather avoid Fushimi having to feel guilty for something outside his control.

"Minoru, Fushimi-kun has work tonight. But I'm sure he could stop by another time once his schedule has cleared a bit, him and Misaki both could come," she says coming to his defense. And the relieved sigh was more than enough of a thank you for it.

Though she won't lie, the quick reassurance that he gave when Minoru looked his way in question was reassuring to _her_ as much as it was to Minoru. If for no other reason then it guaranteed that she would be seeing Misaki again soon, and that should this little meeting go sour than she could check on him then without seeming as though she were prying.

"Does that mean you aren't staying tonight, nii-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Oh, um... I mean, I guess I _could_ since you apparently want me to so much." Misaki says scratching at his cheek, as though the idea that his siblings actually wanted to spend time with him completely baffled him. "If that's alright with you?"

"Misaki you know you're always welcomed here."

With a gentle smile towards her son, she stands to go get those drinks. It's only a shame that it was the middle of the day - she could definitely use something harder than the day drinks that she's going to bring.

* * *

Mikoto watches as she walks away and can't help but rub at his eyes. He could use a nap right about now.

All this talk of staying for dinner and coming back and the snide comments - which granted were hilarious given most were being directed Munakata's way - were all jumping the gun in Mikoto's opinion. After all, they still had to get through _this_ meeting. And given the way it's been going so far, added to the fact that Munakata just had to put them on a time limit which he could tell has won neither of them any favors where Yata's mother's opinion is concerned -- which frankly, he finds unfair given it wasn't like _he_ was the one who decided to leave early so why she's mad at him for it is beyond him -- he's not even sure if she'll **want** them back after this is all over.

Unless that invite is only directed towards Fushimi and Yata himself, which not only would make sense it would also be more than okay with Mikoto. Not that he has anything against her, after all she did raise Yata and it was more than obvious how he felt about him but... Mikoto just didn't _do_ parents. Didn't know how to interact with them and has absolutely no desire to learn how either.

He feels a tug at his jacket sleeve and looks down to see Yata's sister looking up at him with a tilted head.

"How'd your hair get so red? It's really pretty. I want hair that red too!" she said in one breath. Apparently, not letting anyone else get a word in when they're excited is a hereditary trait. And liking red was apparently something little girls had in common, if her and Anna were anything to go by.

"It was like that when I was born," he answered, not bothering to address the envy part of her statement. Somehow he got the feeling Yata's mother would be less than pleased if her daughter found out about hair dyes before even leaving elementary school. Especially from someone she already knows isn't exactly the _upstanding citizen_ sort of person.

"Why's it standing up like that? Was it like that when you were born too?" the brother asked.

Mikoto would really appreciate someone distracting them right about now. What is it with kids and hair? It was just hair, nothing special. They could do whatever they wanted with their own - given their mother didn't stop them beforehand. Or at least tried to anyway, Mikoto never let his own stop him from doing whatever he pleased so he'd be a hypocrite to say they should do whatever she said.

"What's the matter Suoh? You would think you would have some measure of an idea of how to respond to children. Given Anna," Munakata said as he pushed up his glasses. All with that infuriating smirk that said he could do whatever it is he's criticizing Mikoto on a hundred times better that never failed to make Mikoto want to call upon his aura and wipe it right off.

"Anna? That's your daughter right?"

Apparently getting drinks doesn't take that long. And he doesn't know who he wants to throttle first - Munakata for bringing up the subject to begin with or Yata for obviously having not only brought her up to his mother but also having had confused some of the details. Mainly, that _Kusanagi_ did most if not all of the parenting towards Anna. Totsuka helping now and then as much as he could.

Sure, she seemed to like spending time with him more than the others - but that was easily explained by the fact that he wasn't overly excitable like the rest of the clan. And it helped that apparently his "red" was apparently prettier than the others, which was he could easily dismiss as him being the King and just having _more_ of it to see.

How is he supposed to explain all of that? How's he even supposed to describe himself to her, since caregiver was definitely out and anything else would just make him sound creepy. And the last things he wants or needs is for _anyone_ to be sticking their noses into his relationships. Any of them. The only reason he's even _slightly_ alright with her sticking her nose in his romantic life is because it involved _her_ son and Yata gives a damn what she thinks.

"He's sharing custody between two old friends - the three basically adopted her together. He lets them do all the actual parenting though, seeing as that's far more work than he's willing or thinks he's capable of doing."

He's going to throttle Munakata. As soon as they're far enough away from this house, he's punching him right in his smug looking face. Because of course he makes it sound as though he doesn't care about her. Not in a way that showed she was more than worth any amount of work - hell, that rasing her even _took_ any work!

"He's more like a favorite uncle to her than a parent."

Fushimi apparently wants to get involved too. Lovely. At least with him he isn't making it out as though Anna was a burden or that Mikoto was lazy enough not to give her what she needed. If anything, he would have preferred what Fushimi had said to have been the only thing said about the subject at all.

By the blank look on her face, Mikoto is sure that whatever opinion she had of him just got ten times lower.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

She did not see. At all. It honestly sounded as though _they_ didn't even know what was going on in regards to the custody of this girl. And how was that anyway to parent? Not to mention the fact that apparently he either was or wasn't sharing custody with two _'friends'_ made her suspect it was more likely that they were his previous lovers. Perhaps even that they felt he wasn't pulling his weight in taking care of a child they all agreed to take in together - or perhaps it fell apart for other reasons she couldn't begin to imagine.

But split apart or not... sharing responsibility for a child is a life long commitment. These men will always be apart of his life though her. And if he's still referring to them as friends... it's entirely possible he still has feelings for them. Granted, there was also the slim chance that the split was recent enough where everyone was still trying to get their bearings but... would he have immediately jumped into another relationship if he had? Unless...

No. _No_. He couldn't have been using her son as the other woman could he? Her Misaki would never have been complacent in an affair. Unless he didn't know about it... And hadn't that been one of her main concerns? That his emotions for these men were blinding him to God's only know what?

"Anna looks up to everyone in HOMRA! We all look after her... in our own way."

HOMRA? Was that the company Misaki and Mikoto worked for? She had never heard of it... Regardless, someone had to be her primary care taker and it honestly sounded as though none of them knew who it was. And as much as she loved her son and knew in his heart he meant well and would do anything to keep this child safe - in the end he was too young to be any sort of father figure. He's capable of looking after himself sure, and making sure Fushimi was eating properly and taking care of himself so he wasn't making himself ill is one thing. But taking care of a child is a whole different realm of responsibility. He should be focusing on himself, finding his footing in the world, making mistakes and learning from them and being reckless the way all young men are. You can't afford to do that when someone depends on you the way a young child would.

Parenting takes a level of maturity and life experience that she just doesn't think Misaki has yet. Fushimi either, for all that he acted twice his age. After all, she firmly believed that intelligence doesn't make up for the maturity that life experience gives you.

And what about this Munakata? Did he have no part in Anna's life at all? Sure, _he_ may not be her father - but neither were Misaki or Fushimi and it was obvious from Misaki's stories that they both spent time with her and viewed her as family. But did Munakata feel the same, or is she just a constant reminder to him about Mikoto's past relationship? She didn't think he was bitter towards her regardless that it meant these _"friends"_ were still in Mikoto's life because of it, given the teasing remarks, but that didn't necessarily mean that he had any part in helping to see that she was cared for. Did she ever spend time at their place?

....Were they sharing a place with all four of them? She knew that Misaki and Fushimi were sharing an apartment at one time but it's been awhile since Misaki's talked about it. It would be a little cramped with four grown men in it wouldn't it? Granted he's never talked about moving either, so that might mean they haven't made it to that step yet.

Actually, now that she's thinking about it, could that be why Misaki wanted her to meet them? To decide if he _should_ make that next step. After all, a big step like that shows that he thinks it's going to last. And if she didn't approve... he doesn't think it'll last. Right? Could that be it?

Well if that _was_ the case, then you would think they'd at least put some sort of effort into it. At least pretend to be functional so that Misaki wouldn't leave them. Really they should have done that anyway, simply out of respect for the person who raised someone you care for.

Unless they thought what she thought didn't matter. That no matter her opinion of them or if their relationship that they could convince Misaki to stay anyway. She couldn't even say that would be entirely wrong - not with their work situation and that fact they could get them fired should they make them angry. And that wasn't even getting started into the fact that they would be considering the girl too, seeing as they're both attached to her and she didn't know if this Mikoto was the type of man to keep them away from her should they ever split up.

Though if she was being honest, she was starting to get the opinion that they didn't truly want to be here in the first place - for all she knew they didn't think respect had to be given. After all, just because _Misaki_ thought this was getting serious didn't necessarily mean _they_ did too.

This would have been so much easier if they had come one at a time. She could have talked to each of them alone, figured out where their head was at and what their intentions for the future were. She wished _Misaki_ had come alone at first, talks over the phone were one thing and they could be useful - but they had nothing on being able to see his face as he explained what was going on. So that he could see _her_ face, and the blatant worry she wouldn't have had to try to hide, and he'd stop trying to dodge questions or give better explanations to what she had hoped were unfounded concerns.

Having all four of them here, just from the fragmented conversations they've had already, she was sad to see that they were anything but unfounded.

* * *

He knew this had been a bad idea. He knew that Misaki wouldn't have given her the full story - or at least enough of it to cause the least amount of concern. And thanks to Munakata and Mikoto, whatever opinion she had of their relationship is slowly going to be cemented for the worst.

Granted, with _their_ personalities that was always a chance. But still, they didn't have to do it on _purpose._

They should have started this out small. Introduced her to the relationship gradually, instead of heaping all of this on her at once. Given her time to adjust. At least that way if she didn't approve he could have been sure it was because of _them_ and not because of being overwhelmed.

That said though, he could throttle Munakata. Who the hell brings up kids on a first meeting? Especially given the... _unusual..._ set up her upbringing has. He could only imagine where she thinks Anna even came from, unless Misaki made up some story close enough to the truth that he didn't have to feel guilty about lying to his mother. But then, lies were never his strong suit, so either her told her exactly what happened -- which given the fact she wasn't freaking out over him being near people as dangerous as the Kings he highly doubts it -- or he's told her nothing more than HOMRA is taking care of her and somehow managed to imply that Mikoto was her father.

He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know what to make of anything she's been told today. And to make things worse - they haven't even really _begun_ to talk about their relationship itself. Haven't been able to explain anything, nor has she really been given the chance to _ask_ anything. Between getting hit with one confusing aspect of their life to the next, at this point he'd be surprised if she even knew where to _start_ asking questions.

And having Misaki's siblings here probably isn't helping matters. Not when she can't actually clearly show that she's anxious, it would set them off too and make this even harder. And she would have to have time to word any question she _did_ have in a way that wouldn't make them curious about what they were talking about or else they'd be questioning everything throughout the conversation making getting answers all but impossible. Case and point-

"You have a daughter? Can I meet her? Why didn't you bring her with you? How old is she? Misaki can I come over and meet her? Please?" was Megumi's fast paced input.

"How can you be a parent and an uncle to the same kid? And where's her mom? Is she adopted? Does she know she's adopted? Wait... does this mean Misaki is a step dad? Is she our niece? I'm too young to be an uncle!" was Minoru's more panicked take on the situation.

It was that last one that Fushimi knew Yata's mother really wanted to know. After all, neither he nor Misaki were what anyone would consider age appropriate for being a father. Adding in the fact that it would be because of a new and rather unorthodox relationship and most people would call it a recipe for disaster. He knew had he not been one of the people involved and knew full well what was going on, he would definitely be one of them.

"No, neither of us would be her step father," Fushimi answered to at least quite her nerves on this matter. "Just because you care for someone doesn't mean you have to have a familial relationship with them."

"What do you mean? We _do_ have a familial relationship with her. It just isn't parental," Yata cut in confused, "Everyone at HOMRA has a familial bond. You know that. After all, you used to complain about it all the time." As always, Yata bulldozes all over his attempts to put someone at ease just because it could _potentially_ be seen as an insult towards HOMRA.

"Now now, Fushimi has a point. Just because you're close to her doesn't mean that it automatically makes her family. At least, not to every one else your involved with. What you never seem to remember is that not everyone is like HOMRA," Munakata threw in.

Fushimi could already see Yata and Mikoto starting to bristle. He wasn't intending to start an argument, especially given the fact this was an argument that they unfortunately had far too often and each and every time they cycled through the same damn points. And it definitely wasn't helping their argument that this relationship was a _good_ thing to his mother, given it looked like she was about to shoo Yata's siblings out and deal with the resulting fight.

Fortunately, not to mention _surprisingly_ , it was Yata who changed the subject after a side glance at his mother. "We can talk about this later. All that matters is she's being taken care of and has lots of people who care for her. Everything else is just annoying details."

It takes everything in him not to let out a relieved sigh when Mikoto and Munakata both settle and let it go. And the fact that they're both willing to let a fight go? Shows how much they love Yata more than anything else would. Unfortunately Yata's mom will never see that.

* * *

When had Misaki gotten so... mature? Not to say she didn't think her son capable of it, she had seen small signs that he was making headway to becoming the man she always knew he would be, she just hadn't thought he'd come so far already. Granted, stopping an argument shouldn't be seen as being _too_ mature since most people knew it from work experience if nothing else, not to mention she knew he mostly still wanted to focus on getting her blessing for this relationship more than he wanted to win an argument - but it was still more than he would have done no more than a year ago. And the fact that the other two were following his lead...

Sure it could be a fluke. Nothing more than the fact that they didn't want to cause a scene, or risk having the police called should things get out of hand. But... some how she got the feeling they didn't particularly care about things like that, especially if this Munakata is the _head_ of a police force and could easily talk his way out of it. And given the relieved looks on both Fushimi and Misaki's faces when they stood down, she got a feeling she didn't know the half of it when it came to any arguments between them.

Which on the one hand was concerning, given that meant they might get violent on a usual basis, and the last thing she wants for either on of these boys is to be in a potentially abusive relationship. On the other... she may be over reacting, might have miss read them - at least in part - and that they _did_ care about wanting to make a good impression, if for no other reason than to make Misaki happy, and just didn't know how to go about it.

Especially if, for all she knew, this was the first time they had ever been introduced to a significant others parent. She doubted it, given their ages, but if this unconventional relationship has told her anything is that she shouldn't assume _anything_ about these men.

Actually, now that she's thinking on it, it wasn't the first time they've looked to Misaki since they've gotten here. Munakata only started talking when Misaki _didn't,_ offered to answer any questions no matter how awkward - and had he not been as... blunt... about it as he'd been or immediately soured it by scheduling in work on a day he knew should have been dedicated to _answering_ those questions she would have been grateful.

Had it not been for that damn schedule... but then, had he not brought it up none of these other concerns would have been brought to life. At least, not today. And if there's something to worry about, anything that could land Misaki in heartbreak, it was better to find out about it right from the get go.

Unbalanced power dynamics. Children. The possibility that violence is the typical answer to problems for possibly both Mikoto and Munakata. The whole aura both men gave off, that said they were more dangerous then she realized but couldn't possibly figure out why - only knowing that they set off her instincts like no one has before. These two _friends_ of Mikoto who apparently Misaki works with - at least if she was understanding the clues dropped by them all along side the stories Misaki had told her. The fact that Munakata had the power to run from awkward situations by scheduling his own hours - and could use them against Fushimi in the context of a fight. Could over work him more than the poor boy does already all on his own - again judging by Misaki's stories.

But she knew that she wouldn't get all the answers today. Not answered enough to satisfy her at any rate. That was alright, she'd bide her time, talk Misaki around to bringing them separately so she could get answers without the others opinions muddling the waters. Then move up to pairing them up - see how the interact with only a few around, especially just Mikoto and Munakata without Misaki or Fushimi there to be an immediate buffer - and slowly get to know them that way. And while it may be a bit unorthodox, she wasn't above going to other sources to find out more about them either.

She may not be ready to just hand out blessings now but... it wasn't completely off the table. Only time will tell if they'll live up to her expectations - at least in their favor they're low. It was just a matter of time.

_Sigh_. A mother's work was never done.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
